Two Dads, One Mom
by RCRC36
Summary: A mystery skulls story: After Lewis returned to the gang, Arthur thought life would be normal again, but after a fight with a cult leaves him pregnant with his two friends' kids. Will he tell them the truth or leave them behind? (Rated T for self harm, mpreg and boyxgirlxboy)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur jerked upright from his lucid nightmare, tears streaming silently down his face as he lifted his remaining arm to wipe at them furiously. It had been a year and a half since Lewis had died in that cursed cave. A year and a half since he had murdered his friend. Well, it wasn't him but it was still his arm that pushed Lewis over the edge.

Arthur groaned quietly. It became apparent that sleep was going to evade him yet again. He picked up his prosthetic arm from its place on the bedside table. He then proceeded to connect it to its port, hissing in pain when the artificial and real nerves met. That's when he felt he was going throw up again. For the past two days he's bean throwing up. Yeah he's bean sick before, but this sickness made him extremely hungry and restless; it was weird considering every other sickness made him tired and feeling full. Heck, he even ate a hot pepper and he can't stand spicy food.

Arthur jump out of bed and ran towards his bathroom, throwing up last night's dinner. He can only hope that this will all be over soon. He started to get sick after the cult and '''that night.''' Arthur didn't want to tell Vivi or Lewis what that spell made them do to him, but the good news was he didn't have to worry about being a virgin sacrifice anymore; if they found, out he would probably be alone again.

Arthur decided to take shower so he didn't smell like sickness. As he took his clothes off, he looked at his stomach and legs. He's been cutting himself again. He did it a lot when he was in 7th grade, but Lewis found out and made him stop... Arthur shook his head of the old memory and went in the shower. As he stepped under the warm water, he sighed for no apparent reason- or maybe for any reason he saw fit. Memories flooded his mind as he took the shampoo to his hair. The cutting was a bad idea; Lewis hated it, and what position was Arthur in to continue doing it when it was a practically Lewis's wish for him to stop all his life. Arthur looked at his remaining arm, where his wristband use to cover before he took it off to shower, there were twelve angry red scars on his wrist; they stung as the water seeped into the cuts and turned the water at his feet a mucky orange. Looking at them and feeling the pain made him briefly forget what a failure he was. How many weaknesses he had.

Arthur grabbed the razor again but just stared at it. Miraculously, he didn't feel like slicing himself up again and, for some reason, that made him worry. He decided to call a friend, after his shower. A friend who he hadn't talked to since he finished his prostatic arm.

After getting dressed, he looked around his room to see if any of those dead beats were watching him. When it looked safe, he went over to his desk where his phone was and dialed the number he knew by heart, hearing a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

 _ **Arthur's POV...**_

''Hey Arthur, what's up?'' said a feminine voice that made me jump.

''How did you know it was me?'' I asked quietly.

''One, I know every thing and two, I have caller ID, you know.'' I chuckled lightly but stopped. When was the last time I actually laughed?

''By the way, what do you need?...'' her voice rang clearly and it took me a moment to answer.

''Well, after this cult case, I've been feeling sick... I, uh, thought it was nothing at first, but the symptoms are weird- more weird than usual. I think I might've been cursed or hexed or something.'' I said slowly and unsurely. Maybe she thinks I'm crazy...

''Ok, meet me at the park tonight." I hear her walking and she takes even breaths. "Which is right now, I'll be siting under a tree with a flash light, ok? See you soon.'' and with that she hung up. She must have visited the hospital, entertaining the patients if she's around the nearest park that I know of.

I put the phone back on the desk and proceeded to throw on a random jacket and sneak out of the mansion. I drove the van to the nearest park, 3 miles away from the mansion. I stepped out and saw a light circling around under a large oak tree.

''Hey Arthur!'' she yelled once she saw me, waving the flash light like crazy. I walked over casually until I was face to face with her. "Hey Gem, you haven't changed a bit.'' I smiled and we exchanged a short hug. I mean really, she looked the same when I had last seen her a year ago. '

"Thanks, I think... So what's the problem? Because I know it doesn't just revolve around you being sick.'' she asked, already getting down to business. I told her every thing. I was like faucet that couldn't stop running. It felt good to let someone know everything that's been bothering me; I even included Lewis and what happened after the whole cult thing.

''Well, the good news is you're not dyeing. You should be happy that your friends interrupted the summoning or you would of lost your V card to... Dare I say it, a demon.'' she said, avoiding eye contact. "I believe the cult was using a lust spell that was meant to control the demon, but your friend's got hit with the spell instead.''

"Now, don't completely freak but, by the information you've given me, it seems the spell they used on you was to make you...pregnant with the demon's child. It seems they wanted the process to happen... 'Naturally' but obviously your friends wouldn't have it. The spell hit your friends instead and now it's their child you're holding. That spell was the cult's last hope. A half human, half demon is more powerful than a regular demon itself but their plans were ruined. A half ghost is strong, too.'' she said matter of factly. I had barely been listening after she said that dreadful word.

''So you're saying I might be... pregnant?'' I felt dizzy as soon as the word left my mouth.

''Well, the spell allows any person to become fertile and then, of course, pregnant- no matter what gender. If the person was virgin, previously, it makes for an easier and faster birth.'' said Gem looking at me as if I'd break into a million tiny pieces. ''Now, I need you to tell me if you want the child or not." That made me snap out of my spiraling dark thoughts.

''I'm still in shock, and I don't even now if I am capable enough to be a parent... But, I don't want to kill this baby. It's innocent- half ghost or not. Even if I have to leave my friend's, I will keep it.'' I said, shocking even myself with my words; my mouth moved before I even processed what I said. I sounded like a chick on sixteen and pregnant. I put my real hand on my stomach and Gem smiled. "Good, so if you don't mind, I want to see you in a few days to check on them, so don't leave this town unless you're in danger.''

''Wait, 'them?' Are you saying...''

''Yep, you're having twins so, uh, bye!'' and with that she gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder,a bag of things and ran away.

* * *

By the time Arthur got back it was 6:00 in the morning. Arthur didn't care if he was caught sneaking out or not, he just wanted to be alone with his kid... Wait, did he just think 'his kids?' He wasn't even sure if he was going to keep them or not; sure he'd give birth to them (which was still a confusing thought when you figure he doesn't even have a uterus... Or does he now that the spell has been cast. In that sense of thinking, does that mean he has a...) Just as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Lewis and Vivi looking mad like he did something stupid again.

''Where were you Arthur?! One of Lewis's dead beats saw you leave and you also left your phone here! We were worried.'' said Vivi both angry and upset at the same time. Lewis looking the same. Yeah right, Lewis is probably faking it because Vivi was worried.

''Look, I'm sorry. I didn't feel good so I thought if I took a drive and got some fresh air, I'd feel better.'' said Arthur, which was half true.

''Look, we're just worried about you, especially with what happened two days ago.'' she said slowly. Yeah right, they don't remember what happened after that night. They had no memory of what happened, only that they must of did something dumb that caused them to have bad head aches.

"Its just that after the whole cult thing you've been acting different. Arthur, we're really worried. Lewis has had the dead beats checking on you occasionally throughout the nights. They've all been reporting the same three things: you're having nightmares, you constantly looking around like you have to be cautious, or you're at your work bench. This isn't healthy." said Vivi.

''If you're worried about me, why don't you guys just leave me here so I can get better? I think you two need work together with out me, this time.'' said Arthur as walked through the kitchen looking down. He refused to see their shocked faces as he grabbed a bag of chips and went to his room, still not looking up.

''When does Arthur eat barbecue chips?'' asked Mystery as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't know, but he's been acting strange since the cult kidnapped him. Please don't tell me we did something stupid that night.'' asked Vivi as she looked up at Lewis.

''I don't know, but you and I didn't remember anything after 9:00 p.m. Mystery, do you know about anything thing that happened that night?'' asked Lewis as he looked down at the dog demon. '

"No, remember I went to sleep early that night and in the morning I saw you two with bad headaches, but Lewis you told me you two were both hit with a spell that the cult was using, right?'' asked Mystery, looking back at Lewis who just nodded his skull head. ''So, I believe that the spell caused you two to do something that Arthur wont tell any of us.'' said Mystery looking at Vivi, as well.

''What do we do? We had to of done something bad with the cult, or worse something bad to Arthur. He doesn't want to be our friend anymore.'' said Vivi as tears started trailing down her face. Lewis gently wrapped his arms around and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE I CANT CONTINUE WRITING STORYS ENYMORE. ME AN MY M PARTNERE DONT SEE EACHOTHER THAT MUCH SNAD MY COMPUTER IS A TOTTEL JERK SO ALL MY STORY ARE UP FOR GRABS, I MIGHT CONTINUE IF I EVERE GET A NEW COMPUTER BUT TILL THEN THANK YOU


End file.
